


The Warden of Azkaban

by Slyfer101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyfer101/pseuds/Slyfer101
Summary: After the war, all Harry wanted was control over his own life. No pesky reporters, no rabid fans, no more demands on his time. He wanted to call his own shots, he wanted to command...to dominate all aspects of life. Not to rule the world - that'd be too much hassle.So, Kingsley gave him a kingdom of his own...Azkaban.





	1. Cho Chang

**Author's Note:**

> We've all probably seen the standard "Harry gets betrayed by his friends and sent to Azkaban, only to either escape or be set free and then go on to save his betrayers, becomes some angst-ridden hero, and eventually forgives them" fics.
> 
> If its written well, I can enjoy it, but the problem is that's its so very rare to find one that's written well.
> 
> And, of course, the perv in me got to thinking of the potential for smut and various things that go 'fap' in the night.
> 
> So, I thought, why not COMBINE those ideas.
> 
> So, here is the premise:  
> 1) After the war - Harry victorious, Dumbledore still dead, Ministry still in an uproar from fall-out, basically keep some of the 'better' parts of "Deathly Hallows". Few changes really, other than perhaps keeping Tonks and Lupin alive (or perhaps just Tonks, depends on the author). Bellatrix too for kicks, but not necessary.  
> 2) Some time passes - Hermione helps Harry to help Kingsley to fix the gov, awards and what not. Harry decides he wants to have some time AWAY from the mainstream of the Wizarding World. Kingsley suggests an out of the way post that basically gives him 'carte blanche' in how he acts.  
> Said Position: Warden of Azkaban prison. Harry of course insists the Dementors are taken away, but agrees to the position.  
> 3) Harry takes over - now he has to deal with the prisoners; traitors, Umbridge (though not for lemon - BRRRRRRR!!!!), Bella, and...  
> The Slytherin girls: Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Millicent (iffy, but hey, its up to the author).  
> For added potential, traitors from other houses: Hufflepuff OC's, mayve a few Ravenclaws (being a Cho-fan, I could go with an Alt-Cho being a traitor)
> 
> Like with my 'Goblin's Debt' challenge, all I really ask for is no vore/gore/snuff. Other than that, go wild.
> 
> I first came up with this challenge a few years ago, and posted it to Adultfanfiction. Then I posted it to Hpfanficarchive. I got plenty of reviews, but no takers. Please, someone take up the cause!
> 
> I wrote several prompts/chapts over the course of time that I'm reposting here, hopefully to inspire others. Enjoy, and get writing folks!

 

**Snippet One: Cho Chang**

 

"Miss Chang...by your own testimony under veritaserum, this court has found you guilty to the charges of bribery, conspiracy to commit treason against the Ministry of Magic and the United Kingdom, and finally the harboring of fugitives from the law - namely the Death Eaters Micheal Corner, Roger Davies, and Adrian Pucey," Penelope Clearwater spoke, glaring down at her former housemate. "Through your actions, many innocent people -myself almost included- were tortured, raped, and murdered. That you would try and hide this guilt by aiding Harry Potter and his troops during the Battle of Hogwarts shows that, in addition to your lack of respect for honest society, your lack of respect for Cedric Diggory as well."

The dark haired Asian girl was silent, the drab brown robes covering her filthy from her time spent in the holding cells in the MoM. Her dark brown eyes shown with unshed tears, the silencing charm Auror Tonks had cast on her keeping her from expressing her sorrow.

The brown haired woman leaned forward from her bench. "Your tears for Cedric may have been real," she muttered, "But you chose what was easy, instead of what was right. You spat on the loyalty that marked Cedric as a Hufflepuff."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up from his seat, motioning for the judge to sit down. "Miss Chang, there is only one punishment for your actions," he said, "It was only by the request of Harry Potter, in Cedric Diggory's name, that we do not throw you throw you through the Veil of Death."

Cho's eyes snapped towards her one-time crush, his emerald eyes shining in the dim light of the court room.

"It was with great reluctance that we have decided to heed his request," the Minister continued. "You will, however, remain in the care of Azkaban prison for the remainder of your natural life, under the watchful eye of the Warden, Sir Harry James Potter, and his chosen staff."

Cho would have smiled, if not for the chuckles coming from her guard. She looked up into Nymphadora Tonks' face, shuddering at the gleam in the woman's ice-blue eyes.

"You're in for a...fun...time, Chang," she muttered.

"The condemned shall be transported to Azkaban immediately," Penelope's voice echoed through the chamber, "There she shall remain for the rest of her days. So mote it be!"

The gavel crashed down.

Cho was suprised when they portkeyed her to the prison, rather than dragging her to the boats.

"Why..."

"Warden Potter doesn't use the boat system any more," Tonks replied, guiding the Asian girl through the perimeter wards of the prison, "He was angered when many of the prisoners first brought here got sick and died due to the lack of medical care. He got Kingsley to install a very modern medical facility, and Bill and Fleur Weasley both redesigned the wards to remove the need for dementors...those beasts are entombed deep blow the keep now."

Cho gulped as she saw a number of prisoners working in the prison yard. She spotted Corner and the other two fools he'd persuaded her to hide during the Ministry's raids - they were glaring up at her, and Corner made a slicing motion with his fingers across his throat.

"Exsequor!" (Latin: Punish)

Corner cried out in pain as a series of electrical arcs sped up and down his form. Cho watched in slight horror as Harry walked forward, the 'Deathstick' in his hands as he was flanked by Hestia Jones and Susan Bones.

"What have I told you about threats in my prison, C-24601?" the green eyed warden spoke up, his voice amplified by a wandless 'sonorus' charm.

"T-t-that...you...w-won't-t...to-tol-lerate..." the shuddering man spoke up.

"Exactly," he said, "Get it through your thick skulls, all of you!" He raised his head to glare at the prisoners working the yard. "This is MY island now, and the Ministry has given me carte blanche as to how I run it. You are not people anymore...you stopped being people when you agreed to torture, rape, steal from, imprison, and otherwise belittle people just because they were different.

"Well, now you get to taste what its like...and for the rest of your lives. Remember...the moment you came here, your asses became my personal property!"

He turned, walking back into the keep, Hestia following behind him. Susan smirked, before shouting, "BACK TO WORK!", sending the people scurrying about their tasks.

"Wha...what happened?" Cho spoke, as Tonks pulled her along, "When...when did he get so..."

"Seeing Remus dead, how close Fudge managed to get off of those bribery charges, and how Um-Bitch nearly got away with her little 'kangeroo-court' pushed him out of his 'saving everybody' thing," Tonks replied, "He give everyone a chance, but after that he doesn't hold back." She looked down at the still trembling girl. "Keep that in mind during your stay here, Chang. He treats everyone equally - and he's lavish in both his rewards and punishments."

Cho's eyes widened as she saw the two Slytherin beauty queens - Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass - standing in front of a door to a white tiled room, wearing grey prisoner's shifts with numbers stitched over their left breasts. Both girl's were barefoot, and the shifts ended just above their knees.

Tracey's long red hair was unbound, a few curls falling between her blue-green eyes. Daphne's pitch black hair had been cut since the last time Cho had seen her, now in an almost fashionable 'bob', the tips ending just below her ears.

"Trustees D-99621 and G-62117, I'm placing prisoner C-30010 into your care," Tonks said, "Process her, and then take her to the warden for her 'orientation'. Take more than one hour and you'll spend the rest of the day in Chamber 999."

"Yes, Auror Tonks," both girls replied, Cho noticing the sudden rush of fear at the mention of 'Chamber 999'. The two girls walked forward, grabbing hold of Cho's arms and dragging her into the room.

"Listen up, Chang," Tracey said, shoving the girl against the wall. "For your information, Chamber 999 is a 'punishment room'. Daphne and I have already been in that once this month, and that was WAY more than enough!"

"So, you cooperate with us and make this quick, or we will make your life here even more than a hell than it will be!" Daphne finished, pulling the door to the room shut.

"I...I saw Harry..."

"Yeah, we saw him punish Corner too," Tracey said, "Git deserves whatever he gets - he tried to take a few 'liberties' he's not allowed anymore with your old friend Edgecombe last month...he's damn lucky the Warden didn't send him to the dementor catacombs."

"Potter's not the 'Golden Boy' anymore, Chang," Daphne said, "But he can still be good to you, if you do as your told by either him or the guards. Don't follow commands, and well...lets just say that Chamber 999 is the LEAST of what can happen to you."

"Wha..." Cho stuttered.

"When you see Bellatrix and Allecto, you'll see," Tracey replied, "Now, lets get you processed. We've only got about 50 minutes."

Daphne pulled a handle on one of the walls, causing a drawer to slide out with various 'tools' laid out on it. "Strip off, Chang," she said, "It'll be easier if you just go along with it."

Cho gaped. "But...but..."

"Do it, or we'll do it for you, and you can have your interview with Potter starkers," the dark haired girl growled. "He'd enjoy that, I'm sure. Hell, I'd enjoy it."

Cho shuddered at the predatory look on the two girl's faces, before pulling her robe open and letting it fall to the floor.

What followed was the most embarrasing series of events in the Asian witch's life. She was sprayed with ice cold water, before being covered in some kind of white 'de-lousing' powder that caused her skin to burn.

It was humiliating to have the two girls probe her ass with their fingers, and she whimpered as Daphne fingered her pussy.

"Little birdy's getting all hot and bothered by the rough treatment," she said, smirking up at Tracey as the redhead continued to saw her fingers in and out of Cho's ass.

"We can give her a real welcome later tonight," her friend replied, "We got about 30 minutes. Lets get the ward applied and get her to the Warden."

Daphne nodded, before pulling a strip of black cloth from the drawer and tying it around the panting Asian's neck.

"What...what is that for?" Cho whimpered, her pussy and ass burning from the powder and fingering.

"Ligatio pro vita tamen solvo in mens!" the two girls chanted, a flare of energy surging through the room and into the 'collar' around Cho's neck. (Imprisoned for life but free in mind)

The poor girl's eyes widened as a rush of sensation flowed through her nipples and clit, causing her to squeal in unexpected pleasure.

"Always gets the girls, but not the guys," Tracey muttered as they pulled Cho to her feet and started dragging her down the halls of the keep. "I just know Potter had something to do with that. I knew he was a perv."

"Quiet!" Daphne scowled. "Anyone hears you insult him like that, and you'll wind up in 999 for a week instead of just a day!"

Cho could only mewl in pleasure as her new prison uniform was slid over her body, her hyper-sensitized nipples scraping against the rough cloth.

"He probably already knows I said it, Daph," the red-head replied, "Damn house-elves keep him aware of everything, just like those sodding portraits do for McGonagall back in Hogwarts. If I'm going into that damn room, I'm going to at least bloody deserve it!"

Daphne sighed. "But he'll throw me in too, for letting you! I can't take that room again so soon!"

Cho, panting from her sudden sensitivity, finally spoke. "What...happens...in that...chamber?" she asked.

"It's a Hyper-stimulation room," Daphne replied, "Instead of sensory deprivation, it enhances sensation. Imagine the lightest breeze across your nips being enough to make you come a half a dozen times, and you get the idea."

Cho's eyes widened. "My...my God..." she muttered, as she was lead through a large set of iron doors.

"Not in this place, Chang," a familiar voice spoke up, causing her to look up.

Harry sat behind an expensive oak desk, his green eyes almost glowing in the dim light. "Welcome to Azkaban, prisoner C-30010," he said, "As of right now...you belong to me."

Cho stood there, feeling extremely self-conscious as Harry sat behind his wooden desk. She vaguely noted that his office was fairly Spartan - there was a bed against one wall, a couple of portraits in various places, and a small fire-place to one side.

Harry noted her surprise. "I live here," he said, "I don't like taking port-keys or floo-ing from place to place, and apparition to the prison is impossible given the wards laid into the groundwork over the centuries. It's more convenient for me." He motioned to a metal folding chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

Cho nervously walked forward, sitting on the edge of the cold seat while trying to keep her shift from rising too high up her legs.

"Will that be all for us, sir?" Tracey asked, keeping her head lowered and her voice low.

"For now," he replied. As she and Daphne turned to walk out, he smirked, causing Cho to shudder. "However, Tonks wants to have a word with you Tracey about proper respect towards your superiors...report to her in Chamber 912."

Tracey stood stock still, and Cho could swear she saw the girl's pale face turn green. "Y-yes...sir," the red-head whimpered, Daphne moving over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two walked out.

Harry smirked at Cho's curious look. "I know they told you about Chamber 999 - hyper-sensitivity is a very effective punishment tool, but I only use that for the more troublesome prisoners. Daphne and Tracey know how it is because they tried to lead a prison riot when they first got here. Now they know better."

Cho nodded. "I...I'll try not to...break any rules...sir," she whispered, her nerves still frayed from her 'processing'.

"Good," Harry said, "I don't enjoy punishing prisoners, but unlike when I was younger I'm not going to turn the other cheek anymore." He stood, walking around to face her, leaning against the edge of his desk. "I was very disappointed to hear about your arrest. Cedric would have been heartbroken."

Cho felt her eyes start to water at the mention of her first love, but she quickly pushed it down. "I...I thought...Rodger and Michael were my friends...I...I just didn't..."

"That was always your problem," Harry said, "You never learned to say 'No' to people. I know Marietta asked you to keep her defection a secret, and I know you paid those bribes because Corner told you to. Well, look where it landed you." He waved his arms, indicating the prison. "The Ministry gave me Azkaban to do with as I see fit. Anyone sent here becomes my personal property...and that includes you."

He knelt, down, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Corner killed Dennis Creevey during the Battle of Hogwarts," he said, "You kept him safe for a year, not allowing Colin or his family closure. I may not have liked being their idol and obsession, but I did care for them."

Cho felt the tears leak from her eyes. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Your time here is not going to be pleasant, Cho," Harry said, "There are 3 rules. One - My word is the law. I say do something, you do it and you do it quickly, or face the consequences. Two - You have NO right to say no now. You chose not to say no before, so now that privilege is gone.

"Finally, three - punishment and rewards are both lavish, and fair. Obey well, and you can be...comfortable at least. Disobey...well, let me show you what happens to those who disobey. Come with me."

He stood, Cho following as he walked out of the office, leading her to a dimly lit corridor. Cho shivered as her bare feet touched the cold stone.

"Umm...sir..." she started.

"No prisoner gets shoes or undergarments," he said, "Not even the men." At her horrified look, he smirked. "Besides, I heard about your early matches on the Quidditch pitch...I never figured you to play 'al fresco'." She scowled at him, and he shrugged. "Get used to it, Cho. If I so ordered it, you'd have to walk around the prison starkers for the rest of your life...and I will, if you keep that scowl up."

Cho dropped her face, shuddereing at the idea of Harry forcing her to be nude for the rest of her life.

...at one time, that wouldn't have been an unpleasant concept.

"We're here," he said, pointing to a door. Cho looked up, gulping as she saw the number '912' inscribed on it. "See what disobedience brings." He pushed the door open.

Cho screamed.

Tracey was in a vertical split, one leg pointed towards the ceiling and manacled with heavy iron chains, while her other was encased in a similar one on the floor. Her own shift had been removed, leaving her nude.

Her arms were strapped to a post, leaving her midsection exposed. She was panting, and various red welts decorated her stomach and legs.

"Twenty-nine!"

Cho watched in horror as Daphne swung a thick leather strap around, catching Tracey on the leg suspended in the air, the tip wrapping around the limb before striking at the red-heads auburn haired cunt.

"AHHHHHH!" the bound girl cried. "PLEASE! I'LL BEHAVE! STOP!"

"Thirty!"

Cho saw Tonks, standing off to the side. She had been the one counting, and Cho gaped as she saw the (currently) pink-haired woman's hand rubbing against her crotch.

Harry smiled, reaching up to cup one of Cho's breasts through her shift. "I wonder how much you'd cry?" he whispered.

"Thirty-one!"

"AIYEEEEE!"

oOoOoOo

Two years later...

Harry signed off on the parole form, wincing as the blood quill cut into his skin and binding the contract to himself and the -now former- prisoner.

"Just remember, Draco," he said, looking up at the decidedly less arrogant ponce sitting before him, "You put one toe-nail out of line, and not only will you be back here and in the Dementor Catacombs for the rest of your waste of a life, but I'll see to it Narcissa spends a year in Chamber 999, with a year in Chamber 912 right after!"

The blond man nodded, keeping his eyes down. "Yes, Warden," he whispered.

"Good," he said, "Trustee C-30010 will see to your exit processing, after she finishes her punishment."

The pair looked over to the side of the room, where said girl was currently scrubbing the floor. She was naked, her rear glowing red as a pair of charmed ping-pong paddles hovered near by.

A bridle gag kept her moans quiet, as she dipped her long dark hair into the bucket by her side, before moving it to the floor and sweeping the strands back and forth.

"You're falling behind, Cho," Harry called, flicking the Elder Wand at the floating paddles. The wooden implements sprang to life, and a loud series of 'smacks' filled the spartan office.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"OWUUGGHHHHHH!" the naked Asian moaned, struggling to move faster and prevent anymore damage done to her glowing ass.

"Perhaps I should just have Trustee D-99621 take care of you, Draco," Harry muttered, motioning to Kreacher to fetch said girl, "Cho's fine for clerical work, but shite with just about anything else...aside from one or two things." He leered at the girl's ass once more.

Tracey walked in, naked as well, having lost the right to wear clothes for a month when she was caught with Pansy tormenting Marietta. Harry motioned to Draco that he could go, the blond standing and following the naked red-head.

Harry watched as the paddles continued to wail on the sobbing Ravenclaw for a few more minutes, before waving his wand once more, causing them to drop to the floor and leaving Cho a sweaty, panting wreck.

"Come here," he ordered.

The girl lay panting for a few moments more, before crawling to the Warden's side. She reached for the folds of his robe, her nipples rock hard as she parted the garment and reached into his pants. A few deft tugs had his manhood exposed, and he flipped the catch on her gag, letting it fall to the floor.

"What have we learned?" he asked.

"...do n-n-not...qu-ques-estion...H-healer Lo-lovegood!" she whispered, before dipping her head down to swallow her 'master's' cock.

Harry nodded, enjoying the feel of his pet's tongue. "Good girl," he said, "After you finish with this, finish mopping the floor." He grinned slyly as a thought struck him. "Then I want you to polish my desk...with your cunt."

Cho moaned, sucking harder on his cock, even as he came, filling her mouth with his seed.

*God, my ass is sore,* she thought.


	2. Astoria Greengrass

 

**Snippet Two; Astoria Greengrass**

****(Featuring Lt. Warden Hermione Granger)

 

Three Years Ago...  
  
Madam Pomphrey sighed as she finished checking the young girl over. "You're clean," she said, motioning for the fourth year Ravenclaw to get dressed, "I apologize for the humiliation."  
  
The girl nodded, slipping her robes back on as Tonks made a mark on her check list.  
  
"That's the last of the Claws," the pink-haired Auror said, "We've finished checking the Puffs too. What do you think, Pomona?"  
  
The school nurse sighed. "We might as well get the Slytherins done next," she said, "Then we do the Gryffindors to show the other houses that no one is exempt from the search."  
  
Tonks nodded, flipping her check list to the Slytherin section. "I'll have Podmore start with the boys, while I go fetch the girls," she said, "Only three...Rose Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, and Beatrice Blustrode."  
  
Pomphrey brightened at that. "We can eliminate young Beatrice from that list," she replied, "The poor girl got doused by an over-ripe blubotuber-pus pod, and I had to do a full body wash to heal her - no dark mark."  
  
Tonks nodded. "How long ago?"  
  
"Just two days before Harry ended the war."  
  
"So...Greengrass and Parkinson then."  
  
Rose, it turned out, was clean. "I hated my parents and my sister," she said after her strip-search. "They didn't like me dating a muggleborn in Ravenclaw before old Moldishorts staged his coup. I would have given Potter their wands and offered my virginity for beating that monster since it made me the head of House Parkinson."  
  
Tonks laughed out loud.  
  
"I'm serious," the little fourth year replied, "Besides, he is cute."  
  
When Astoria was brought in, things got dicey.  
  
"Girl, either you strip off on your own, or I'll vanish them off you," Tonks said, "And I won't conjure you any new ones, so you can walk back to your dorm bare assed."  
  
"This is outrageous!" the petit blonde girl shouted. "Just because Potter killed the Dark Lord, you think you have the right to discriminate against us pure-bloods now!?!"  
  
"No one is exempt from these searches, Miss Greengrass," Pomphrey replied, "Even those who are muggle born are being put through it, just to keep things fair."  
  
"I won't do it!"  
  
Tonks groaned. "You asked for it, brat," she said, "Evanesco Vestis!"  
  
Astoria could only cry out in rage and embarrasment as her robes, underwear, and even her shoes were literally dissolved away by the Auror's spell.  
  
She could only squeak in fear as Tonks grabbed her arm and forced her against one of the hospital beds while placing magical binders on her wrists.  
  
"The Dark Mark right above your cunny, huh girl?" the metamorphagus hissed as she finished binding the girl, "That's an area marked for a woman promised to become one of the Inner Circle...so who was your trainer, huh? Was it my dear aunty Bella maybe? I'd heard you and cousin Draco were promised after all..."  
  
"FUCK YOU, BLOOD-TRAITOR!" the girl shrieked, only to yelp as Tonks slapped her hard across her rear.  
  
"Save the profanity for your trial," Tonks replied, "Not that it will do you much good. Once you've been hit with the veritaserum, you'll be on the next trip to Azkaban."  
  
The girl shuffled along as Aurors Susan Bones and Orla Quirke guided her through the halls of the dreaded prison.  
  
It had been a difficult three years in the Ministry holding cells. Her family solicitor had tried to make a case for her to be granted leniency, given her -now former- status as a minor.  
  
As the only girl held in the cells for any real length of time, Astoria had naturally become a center of much...attention...from certain on-duty Aurors and various prisoners serving short-term sentences. It was only thanks to Harry Potter and his power as the Master of Death, that kept her from being raped by her fellow inmates.  
  
"Remember this," he'd said as he had Bill Weasley lay down a complex set of wards around her cell and shower stall, "Because when you get to Azkaban, there will be no more special treatment, Greengrass. Enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
The blonde guessed she should have been thankful that Bones had conducted her last strip search and cavity check. The red-headed Hufflepuff had been...gentle...about it.  
  
...though she still didn't understand why the girl kept smirking at her afterwards.  
  
The trio stopped before a young man sitting at a desk before a door that was marked 'Lt. Warden'.  
  
"Auror-Guards Bones and Quirke," the former Ravenclaw girl spoke up, "Transporting new prisoner G-84988 to see the Lt. Warden."  
  
The young man looked up, shocking Astoria as she recognized Blaise Zabini. "To see her?" he asked, "I would've thought you'd have taken her to see the Warden himself."  
  
Susan smirked. "He caught Chang sneaking some extra food to Edgecomb in solitary last night," she replied, "He'd warned her about that, so now she's in Chamber 999 for the day. He said he'd be seeing to her correction personally, and told us to have the Lt. handle the new Greengrass here."  
  
Blaise looked at the girl, shaking his head. "Sweet little Astoria," he smirked, "The terror of the fourth years, and Alecto Carrow's favorite student. Boy, are you in for some hard time." He pressed a button on the desk. "New prisoner G-84988 is here for her entrance interview, ma'am."  
  
"Send her in," a young woman's voice replied, followed by a loud smacking sound coupled with a garbled groan.  
  
Astoria gulped in fear as she was pushed through the door...only to freeze at the sight before her.  
  
Her mother, Carmella, was standing in front of the Lt. Warden's desk, naked as the day she was born. In her hands, she held a metal cricket bat with several holes drilled through it, which she swung down upon her target.  
  
Astoria could only scream in terror at just 'what' the target was.  
  
Her elder sister, Daphne, was kneeling before their mother, also naked as a jay bird, a bright red and gold ball-gag secured in her mouth. The device effectively muted her screams as the bat was brought down across her back, just above the crack of her ass.  
  
"That's enough, G-00789," a voice spoke up from behind Carmella, allowing the dark haired matron of the Greengrass family to stop lashing her child. "Return to your position against the wall."  
  
"Yes, Lt. Warden," she replied meekly, as she helped Daphne to her feet, the dark haired girl sobbing as they made their way over to one of the walls, chains encircling their wrists magically and pulling them against the cold stone surface.  
  
Now Astoria got her first look at the Lt. Warden...and whimpered as she realized in just how much shit was was actually in.  
  
"Well, its a family reunion," Hermione Granger said, "I remember you, Astoria...one of the Inquisitorial Squad, and Alecto Carrow's 'teaching assistant' for her detentions." The bushy haired girl leaned forward, allowing the blond a view of her cleavage in the white blouse she wore. "Oh, you are in for a long...hard...time."  
  
The door slammed shut behind the youngest Greengrass, even as Hermione raised her wand.  
  
"Evanesco Vestis!"


	3. Daphne Greengrass

 

**Snippet Three: Daphne Greengrass (alternate version)**

 

Just after the final battle...  
  
Harry sat next to Tonks, holding the sobbing widow's shoulders as they mourned Remus' death together. Hermione watched them from across the Great Hall, while she discussed the details of the funerals for several students with McGonagall.  
  
"...Potter?" a soft voice came, causing the tired young man to look up from his friend's shoulder. He frowned at the girl standing before them, his right hand instinctively seeking out the Elder Wand which was resting on the bench he was sharing with Tonks.  
  
"Greengrass," he muttered, causing Tonks to look up and glare at the girl.  
  
Daphne Greengrass, arguably the fourth prettiest girl in the school (just behind Cho Chang and the Patil sisters), actually flinched at the cold eyes directed at her. She looked down, instinctively submitting to the angry young man as she tried to formulate the words she wanted to speak.  
  
"Ummm...I...I know...you probably won't...trust me just be-because I say so," she started, "But...well...I mean..."  
  
"Spit it out, Greengrass," Harry replied, shifting as Tonks stood up so he could look into the slightly shorter girl's eyes.  
  
Daphne swallowed, before pulling up her sleeve, showing a pale -and completely bare- arm. "I never supported Draco and the others," she whispered, "My father...he wanted me to take the mark, but I refused."  
  
Tonks scowled. "I heard that you helped in some of Carrow's detentions," she spat, causing Harry to scowl as well. Daphne flinched at the angry tone.  
  
"I didn't...torture...anyone," she replied, "I was there to provide post-cruciatus potion and healing ointments. I only agreed to be there because of my sister Astoria."  
  
Tonks spat again, her brown eyes flashing in anger. "I heard about her too," she replied, "Alecto Carrow's 'favorite teacher's aide'."  
  
Daphne nodded, wishing she could cast a shrinking charm on herself, if only to escape those piercing green eyes Potter was directing into her soul. "She...she was always a purist," she replied, "But...I love her still. If I'd refused, father would have turned his curses on her." She looked into Harry's eyes, then into Tonk's. "She's a foolish, spoiled, unconscionable bitch...but she's still my sister."  
  
Tonks grunted, before walking over to McGonagall and Hermione, leaving the nervous Slytherin with 'The Boy Who Won'.  
  
Harry looked at Daphne closely, before using the Elder Wand to lower the girl's sleeve. "Your reasons sound sincere," he muttered, "But I've heard false sincerity too much over the years." He stood. "I'm not the 'Golden Boy' anymore. This last battle...the year on the run from Riddle and his gangs...I'm not going to just trust people anymore. You want me to believe you, I'm going to need more proof than just a bare arm."  
  
Daphne nodded, shivering beneath her school robes. "I...I thought you might," she replied, "Can...we talk somewhere...private? Away from the press and the Weasley's and Aurors and what not? I...I want to prove that I'm...I'm loyal to the light."  
  
Harry nodded, motioning for her to follow, as he walked up to McGonagall her group. "Professor?"  
  
The Headmistress of Hogwarts, looking every bit her 87 years, looked at the boy whom she felt she'd failed far too much. "Yes, Harry?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at the Greengrass girl standing behind him, her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Miss Greengrass here wants to speak to me in private," he said, "No portraits or press and the like. Is there a place we can..."  
  
McGonagall's lips thinned as she considered the question. "Prof. Burbage's old room should be alright," she replied, "Carrow took over it when Serverus was appointed 'Headmaster'...I shudder to think what that disgusting woman did to Charity's things..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Which floor was she on?" he asked.  
  
"Fourth floor, seventh class room on the right," Daphne spoke up, causing the other four people to glare at her again. "Astoria...she spent so much time with her that it seemed like her second dorm."  
  
Harry nodded, motioning to the dark haired girl to follow. Hermione frowned as he walked by. "Harry..." she started.  
  
"I'll be fine, Hermione," he replied, pushing her towards Tonks. "Why don't you and Tonks start discussing plans to retrieve your parents from Australia? That...should be a good distraction." He smiled weakly. "We all need some kind of distraction right now."  
  
Hermione nodded, before glaring at Daphne. "You try ANYTHING," she growled, causing the Slytherin girl to shiver at the tone, "Anything at all...and by God, Merlin, and all the magic in the world, I will END you and your line!"  
  
Daphne nodded. "I know you would," she muttered, before following Harry out.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Harry frowned at the state of the late Charity Burbage's private rooms. Alecto Carrow apparently had similar tastes to Bellatrix, given the torture devices decorating the room.  
  
He almost gagged at the fresh blood stains inside an Iron Maiden that stood next to the bed, and at the chains hanging down from the ceiling over the mattress.  
  
Daphne shuddered as she looked over the devices as well. "I was called in here twice this year to care for a Ravenclaw girl who pissed Astoria and Alecto off," she muttered, causing Harry to snarl. "She was just a second year...but the things Alecto did to her..."  
  
"And you didn't stand up against them," Harry snarled, causing the girl to step back at the raw magical aura he seemed to be emitting. She could almost hear the Deathstick hum with power, calling for him to destroy her.  
  
"What gets me, is that I know that not all of the Slytherins were in Draco's camp," he said, "I know Zabini, despite his pompous nature, wanted to remain neutral, and that Flint actually fought AGAINST Riddle and his crew." He glared at Daphne. "I also know that you were the real power in the Slytherin girl's dorms, not Pansy. You could have stopped your sister from torturing people, if only by making her life miserable enough in the dorm that she'd have to stop."  
  
Daphne shook her head. "She's my sister!" she cried, "Could you have done it to Weasley or Granger if the situation was reversed!?!"  
  
"Yes, I could have!" he replied, shocking her. "Only those who are willing to be hurt can fight, and only those who are willing to do what's right over what's easy can have a clear consciences." He caste a Finite at the bed, dispelling a kill-ward that had been placed on the sheets, before sitting down. "You helped to ease pain, rather than tried to stop the source of it...you took the easy way."  
  
Daphne panted in fear, feeling as if her soul was being dissected by Harry's green orbs.  
  
"You said you want to prove that you're on the light side?" he asked, drawing a nod from her. "You showed me your arm, telling me you don't have the mark...but what does that prove?"  
  
Daphne gaped at him. "It...it shows I didn't support him!" she stammered, "It shows I didn't agree with his ideals!"  
  
"No, it shows you didn't want an ugly tattoo in a visible place," Harry replied, "Narcissa Malfoy doesn't have the mark on her arms either, yet she was still one of his followers. I know Riddle would have wanted his mark on all of his troups...if only to show that he owned them. Her mark's probably somewhere else on her body...and so could yours, for that matter."  
  
Daphne's eyes widened at the implication. "You...you want...real proof then?" she whispered, her hands clenching around the folds of her robes.  
  
Harry nodded. "It won't make me trust you," he replied, "But it'll prove you're telling the truth about not being one of his little soldiers."  
  
Daphne nodded. "Ummm...well...could Granger...I mean..."  
  
"You came to me because you know I've got the power to save your sister from the Death Veil or the Dementor's Kiss," he said, "You want my help? You prove to ME you're worth it."  
  
The dark haired girl sighed in defeat, before undoing the catches on the front of her robe, letting the garment fall to the ground. She quickly pulled off her school tie, stepping out of her black heels before untucking her blouse from her skirt.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
The girl scowled as he held out his hand. "What?" she asked, "I'm stripping off for you, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Wand," he said, "I'm not going to be caught unawares." He motioned for her to place it in his hand. "Finger tips only, base first."  
  
Daphne nodded, sliding her ebony and phoenix feather wand into his hands before continuing with her disrobing.  
  
She turned to the side as he watched her unbutton her blouse, shrugging it off her shoulders and exposing the plain white cotton bra that covered her medium sized tits.  
  
"Simple cotton?" he asked, causing her to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Practicality first," she replied, "Pansy might have liked to tease boys with see-through silk teddies, but I didn't want anyone seeing my bits till I said so." She felt a tear leak from the corner of her left eye. "Too bad I don't get that say-so anymore..." she whispered, before undoing the zip on the side of her skirt.  
  
Harry was surprised at his own lack of...response...to having a beautiful girl strip for him. He guessed it was just the emotional trauma from the last few days.  
  
He was surprised, however, when the skirt fell away, revealing a red and gold g-string, with strings tied into little bows at the sides of Daphne's long, supple thighs.  
  
She noticed his curious look, and blushed even deeper than before. "...they...were a...gag gift from Tracey," she muttered. "I...I like the feel of them..."  
  
"Fascinating," he muttered, "A 'Gryffindor at the core', as it were." He stood up, walking over to her, surprised that without her heals on he was almost a full head taller than her.  
  
He placed his left hand on her chin, lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes. He was amazed to see the depth of emotion in her grey eyes. He saw her fear of him, and her curiosity. He could almost feel her worry over her sister, and about the fate that awaited any Slytherin in the school, regardless if they had fought with Riddle or against him.  
  
What shocked him the most, however...was the raw hunger he saw in her eyes. Hunger...for him.  
  
"What did you really want from me, Greengrass?" he whispered, his right hand seeking out her bra covered breasts, carressing them lightly and drawing a soft moan from the girl.  
  
"...I...I can...feel your power," she whispered, letting out a strangled cry as he pinched one of her nipples through the cloth. "I...I want to be near it." She gasped as he reached up suddenly, ripping her bra from her body and causing her breasts to bounce, her dusky nipples drawing his attention. She could only whimper as he bent his head down, taking one of them into his mouth and sucking hard on it, before reachign down and ripping her panties off as well.  
  
He smirked as he looked at her bare mound. "Shave this morning?" he asked.  
  
"...spell," she replied, gasping as he reached between her legs and stroked her pussy, causing her to place her hands on his shoulders for support. "Mother...showed me...keeps me bare...for six months."  
  
"And increases your sensitivity as a side effect, right?" he asked, pulling his hand away to reveal his fingers covered in her fluids. "Suck them."  
  
The girl ducked her head, pulling the fingers into her mouth and licking her honey from them.  
  
"Swear your loyalty to me, and I'll see if I can save your sister," he said, "She'll never be free, but I'll save her life."  
  
Daphne nodded, slipping to her knees. "I swear," she whispered, "Anything...I'm your's Potter. Save my sister, and I'm yours forever."  
  
She reached up, unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock, placing a gentle kiss on its crown.  
  
Harry sighed in pleasure, as the Slytherin beauty began to worship his manhood. "So mote it be," he whispered, reaching down to stroke her hair.  
  
Six Months Later...  
  
Astoria Greengrass screamed as the lash was brought down against her pussy once again. "I'm SORRY!!!" she sobbed, "No more! PLEASE!"  
  
"Again," Harry ordered, stroking Narcissa's head as she bobbed up and down on his cock.  
  
"Yes Warden," Daphne replied, the leather corset she wore shining in the light as she swung the cat-o-ninetails down upon her sister again.  
  
"AHHHH!" the small blonde cried, the lashes raking across her breasts, raising some bright red welts that glistened with her sweat licked skin. "SISTER! PLEASE STOP!"  
  
"Again."  
  
"Yes Warden."  
  
"AHHHHHH!"


	4. Marietta Edgecombe

 

**Snippet Four: Marietta Edgecombe**

 

Hermione sighed as the hands on her back eased the tensions away. The hands slowly played across the muscles of her neck and shoulders, all but turning her into a puddle of goo.  
  
"You...are...entirely too good at that, Daphne," she moaned, causing the dark haired girl to chuckle as she slid her hands down to the Lt. Warden's rear to goose her, drawing a squeal of pleasure from Hermione and a laugh from the man sitting next to her.  
  
Hermione and Daphne were both completely nude, the bushy haired witch lying face down on Harry's desk, her body glowing in the dim light from the oils the chief trustee was massaging her with. The Slytherin girl's dark hair was tied back, leaving the new tattoo on her neck visible for all to see - a stylized lightning bolt in vivid green.  
  
Harry smiled at the image - he'd come to truly enjoy the submission that Daphne offered him every day.  
  
And the girl's cracking arse was fine too.  
  
"Would you like me to massage your front now, Mistress?" Daphne asked, "According to what I've read, this new product from 3-W's 'Adult Line' has very pleasant effects when...licked...off a girl's nipples."  
  
Harry felt himself harden even more at the image THAT statement provided. "I could just order you to let her do it, Hermione love," he said.  
  
"I'm tempted to make you, Warden Potter, sir," Hermione replied, gazing at him with eyes full of mischief. "If only because I know you'd spank me later for it...and then you'd spank Daphne too just to keep things even."  
  
Daphne blushed at the idea. "Matching bums?" she joked.  
  
"Every man wants a set," Harry replied, "I'm just fortunate enough to have a bigger than normal collec..."  
  
"Warden Potter sir!" A voice boomed, penetrating the jovial atmosphere and causing all three occupants to scowl.  
  
Harry stood, walking over to his personal floo and tapping on one of the bricks. "Yes, Susan?" he asked, the red-headed Hufflepuff guard's head appearing in the fire.  
  
"It's Edgecomb again, sir," she said, "The dumb bint was caught with a shank...she was planning on sticking Hermione tomorrow - she was on the list for hall mopping duty.  
  
Harry growled, causing all three girls to flinch. "Chang?" he asked.  
  
"Girl didn't know a thing about it, Susan replied, "Questioned her in Chamber 912 once we caught wind of the rumor. Girl sang under Tonk's charmed cat-o-ninetails...you know, the one where each individual lash brings a different sensation?"  
  
Harry nodded. "She should have paid better attention to her cellmate though," he replied. "Solitary in Chamber 999 for a week, and no clothes for the rest of the year. I warned her about that last month. Her trustee status is suspended for the rest of her time as well."  
  
Susan nodded. "And Edgecomb?  
  
Harry scowled. "Hermione and I will deal with her ourselves," he said, turning to the two naked girls, smirking at the angry gleam in both of their eyes. "Daphne will help. What do you want to do with her, Hermione?"  
  
The Lt. Warden smiled. "I think that new room we had Bill and Fleur make is ready to be broken in," she replied. "We'll take her to Chamber 1001."  
  
Harry and Daphne both shuddered. "You are evil," the dark haired girl muttered.  
  
"And you're getting spanked with the sharkskin paddle after we're done," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
When Marietta came too, she could only whimper at her situation.  
  
She was naked as usual -she'd lost the right to wear clothing almost as soon as she'd arrived, her arrogance costing her during her 'entrance interview' with Granger-, and she was hovering in mid air, almost as if she was lying on a mattress. Her arms magically bound above her head, and her legs were spread shoulder width.  
  
Looks like Bones and Jones shaved me too, the blond girl thought, noticing the lack of hair over her pink mound.  
  
"Y'know, I just don't get you, Edgecomb," a familiar, hated voice, came, causing her to bend her head back to see Granger standing there, holding a riding crop in her hand.  
  
She was naked as a jay bird too.  
  
"I know you're intelligent," she said, "You graduated from Hogwarts ranked at 7th in your year. You were sponsored for a mastery in charms, with an emphasis on enchantments. You could have had it all..."  
  
"Then you joined Voldie's little group," the Warden's voice came, causing Marietta to look towards her feet. He was also buck naked, and despite the number of times she'd seen his manhood, she still swooned. "Your mother I could understand...hell, she and Um-Bitch were bosom buddies..."  
  
"Harry, please don't say 'bosom' and that toad's name in the same sentence!" Hermione groaned, gagging at the thought.  
  
"Sorry," he replied. "You sold us out to Umbridge, but I knew you were contrite after your memories were unlocked. Then, out of nowhere, you join with Riddle, and when he lost, you wound up here in mine and Hermione's...tender care."  
  
"We've given you plenty of chances to live a moderately decent life," Hermione said, walking up and pinching the girl's left nipple, twisting it and causing her to sob in pain. She quickly swung the riding crop down, landing right on the poor blond's clit and drawing a scream that echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" she sobbed, even as Harry moved forward and shoved a dildo into her ass, causing her to whimper. "PLEASE! I'LL BEHAVE!"  
  
"You promised that last time, and the time before that," Daphne said, walking forward and shoving a ball gag into the blond girl's mouth. "Everytime you screw up, it looked bad on Chang, which made it look bad on the rest of us trustees. No more, Edgecomb."  
  
"This is a special chamber," Harry said, "It's a rather...diabolica creation of Fleur and Bill Weasley's. It takes the effects of Chamber 999, combines them with pensive memories of times you've been in chamber 912 under Tonks, Hermione, and myself, and a similar effect that Timeturners produce. This is Chamber 1001, and you're its first guest."  
  
Marietta whimpered as she realized the true horrors that this room could produce.  
  
"You're going to be in here for three days," Hermione said, shoving a vibrator into Marietta's pussy as Daphne attached clamps to her nipples and clit. "But to you...it'll seem like three years. When you come out, you'll be the most docile and co-opperative prisoner in all of Azkaban."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'm looking forward to testing that docility out when you've recovered," he said, "Tonks said she came up with an interesting game for you and Cho to play. It should be one hell of a show."  
  
He reached out, cupping one of Marietta's soft tits and giving it a good squeeze. "Enjoy the ride, Edgecomb...and remember, no one likes a sneak."  
  
The trio left the room. They paused for a few seconds, as the first muffled cries started to filter through the wood, before they activated the silencing ward on the door.  
  
Daphne shuddered. "Time-Turner charms, Pensive charms, and sensory over-load charms?" she asked, "Who the hell thought up THAT monstrous combination!?!"  
  
"Fleur, believe it or not," Harry said, "She's a big fan of muggle cartoons called 'anime', and she said the ideas based off of something called 'Tsukiyomi' from some show called 'Narudo', or something."  
  
Daphne shuddered again, even as Hermioned reached down to cup her taut ass. "I know muggle cartoons can't hurt...but that is one sadistic idea," she muttered, moaning as she felt Hermione's finger rub along her back door.  
  
"Why do you think Fleur's a dominatrix?" Harry asked. "She loves that kind of stuff. Bill certainly doesn't mind - the fun they have with Bellatrix is proof of that." He reached out, cupping the dark haired girl's mound. "Now, I believe Hermione said something about you being owed a paddling?"  
  
"With the sharkskin paddle," his lieutenant replied.  
  
Daphne moaned.


	5. Penelope Clearwater

 

**Snippet Five: Penelope Clearwater**

 

"It's just an inspection, Harry, nothing more," Kingsley said, staring at the face in his flew, "That ponce Malfoy tried to raise a stink after he arrived on shore about how you treat the prisoners, and the Purist Faction hopped on the bandwagon."  
  
The young Warden sighed. "I still can't believe we still have to deal with that sorry lot," he replied, "I thought that Arthur and Amos had formed enough of a power bloc to keep them isolated."  
  
The new Minister sighed. "We can, for the most part," he explained, "But that's within our INTERNAL policies...they took this to the ICW, and as you recall, you and I lead the campaign to get England back on track with them."  
  
Harry nodded. "So, who's going to come knocking on my door then?" he asked. "I'll have to get my trustees into shape."  
  
"Well, I managed to buy you a little leeway here," Kingsley replied, "The commission being sent is headed by Penelope Clearwater, but the other two inspectors will be Fleur and Bill Weasley."  
  
Harry gaped at him. "How in the name of Merlin's veiny member did you manage THAT, Kingsley?" he asked, "Fleur and Bill know all about..."  
  
"Yes, well you forget...Fleur's father, Jean-Paul, is a leading member of the ICW Parliament," Kingsley replied, "He's also a trusted 'friend' of the P.F.'s, so it wasn't hard to get his daughter and her husband on the inspection team...it also helped that Bill, while a 'blood traitor' to some, is still a pure-blood."  
  
Harry nodded. "So, the only real problem is Penelope," he muttered. "Can you send me her file? I'd like to know more about her...other than while she was in school she had abominable taste in men."  
  
Kingsley nodded. "I'll have it to you in an hour," he said, "By the way...how's Carmella these days?"  
  
Harry smirked. "I think she's still recovering mentally from the rogering you gave her on your last visit," he replied, "Daphne told me that her 'Mummy' keeps saying she saw stars." He grinned. "Y'know, her parole is coming up in three months...think the ICW would be impressed if a 'rehabilitated' proves herself enough to earn the Minister's hand?"  
  
Kingsley grinned. "Well, I certainly could see the benifits," he replied, "Sorry about the inconvenience Harry."  
  
The Warden nodded. "Eh, the price we pay for success," he said, before cutting the line."  
  
Kingsley moved over to his desk, pressing a button on his intercom. "Ortiz, could you get me the psych-profile on Penelope Clearwater," he asked, "I need to check something..."  
  
Penelope gaped at the scene before her, even as Bill and Fleur held her by the shoulders.  
  
Cho Chang, her former housemate, was bent over a metal pole in the exercise yard, her buttocks glowing red as Hermione swung a thin bamboo cane down on them.  
  
"Thirty-nine!" Harry counted, standing off to the side of the spectacle, his face coolly impassive to Cho's squeals of pain, or to the shivering men and women in the snowy court yard.  
  
Hermione swung the rod once more, connecting with Cho's supple ass and drawing one last cry from the Asian prisoner.  
  
"And forty," Harry said, before turning to the assembled prisoners. "I trust that this is the LAST time we'll have to do this. You all know the rules - when Luna or the trustees tell you something, its as if the order came from myself or Hermione. Prisoner C-30010 was told to mop the floors in the hospital wing by Trustee G-62117, and she refused. If she had been respectful about the refusal, she'd have only had ten lashes, but she chose to spit in Daphne's face. I try and treat everyone here with respect, and I expect that to be reciprocated - not just to me, but to the trustees, Hermione, and the guards."  
  
Hermione tossed the cane to Daphne, and then proceded to untie Cho's bonds. She looked over at Tracey and Lavender Brown, motioning to them to take the sobbing girl to the hospital wing.  
  
"Return to your cells," Harry ordered, "Communal meal is cancelled tonight...the House Elves will bring you your dinners." He looked over at the trio of inspectors. "Come with me, Miss Clearwater. I'll explain."  
  
Penelope looked over the files Harry had provided her on certain subjects, as well as the statements from prisoners - signed in blood quill to confirm their authenticity.  
  
"So...Kingsley gave you carte blanche to run Azkaban as you wished," she muttered, "And, after your therapy sessions with this muggle psychologist..."  
  
"Dr. Sherry Winters," Harry offered, "She's aware of the magical world - she works closely with the PM in the Parliament."  
  
The woman nodded. "The doctor suggested that you explore this...control need you have, by expressing it in the realm of..." here the young woman blushed. "Bondage?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I spoke with her at great lengths about it," he said, "And I was surprised by who I was able to get as my initial teachers..."  
  
The doors to the office opened, and Penelope gaped at the vision standing in the entrance.  
  
Fleur Weasley stood there, clad in a silvery corset and boots, as well as (appropriately enough) French cut silver knickers. Next to her, Bill stood in black leather pants - Tight enough to be illegal!!! she was sure - and a silver leather vest, open over his athletic torso.  
  
His scars, surprisingly, didn't mar his appearance. If anything, it made him seem more...rugged.  
  
She didn't even realize it as she wet her lips at the sight.  
  
"Kingsley sent me your psych profile, Penelope," Harry said, "I know why you dated Percy...he was controlling, and orderly. You liked that."  
  
Fleur walked towards the gaping girl, her hips swaying from side to side as she approached. The French veela-girl leaned forward, her tanned breasts drawing Penelope's eyes as she leaned over her.  
  
"'arry showed us zee file," she whispered, using her veela aura to enhance her own beauty, making it seem as if she was literally glowing in the dim light of Harry's office, "Ou are a sub-mizzive, Penelope...and Bill and I..."  
  
"We're dominants," said Weasley chucked, walking up to the pair, reaching down to cup the stunned girl's left tit, while his hands undid the tie holding her brown hair in its bun. "We showed Harry how to control not only girls, but his own emotions and passions. We helped him order his mind."  
  
"The very things you want most, Penelope," Harry said, picking up the Elder Wand. "Evanesco Vestis!" he muttered, waving the wand at the now panting girl, vanishing her clothes and leaving her charms bare to the world.  
  
"Oh my!" Fleur cooed, as she looked at the blushing girl. "'Ow ever did ou hide such tits?!"  
  
Penelope whimpered, reaching up to cover her large mounds, her small hands barely able to cup them, let alone shield them from view.  
  
"Let Bill and Fleur teach you," Harry offered, "And let me run my prison...you'll find the rewards are more than worth it."  
  
Penelope nodded, gasping in shock and pleasure as Fleur bent her head down, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that lasted nearly a full minute. When it was over, the poor girl could only pant, moaning as Fleur cupped her cheek tenderly.  
  
"I want to keep her," the French girl muttered, looking at her husband.  
  
"Anything, my flower," Bill replied. He looked over at Harry. "Mind if we..."  
  
"Chamber 912 is free right now," Harry said, "If you need anything specific, just call Kreacher or Winky." He stood. "Now, I think I need to go...debrief...Cho and Hermione."  
  
Bill and Fleur both groaned at the joke.


	6. Romilda Vane

 

**Snippet Six: Romilda Vane**

****(Featuring Padma and Parvati Patil)

 

The small, dark haired girl struggled as she was dragged into the hospital wing, screaming as the pair of Aurors lead her towards Madam Pomphrey's desk.  
  
"Ms. Vane, you're only making it harder on yourself!" the school nurse shouted over her cries. "You knew this was going to happen!"  
  
"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" the young sixth year shouted, "THEY WERE GOING TO KILL MY MOTHER! I HAD TO TAKE THE MARK!"  
  
Pomphrey sighed, shaking her head as Tonks vanished the Gryffindor's clothing. The girl sobbed as the other Auror, a young woman named Andrea Fairfax, bent her over the edge of Pomphrey's desk, allowing Tonks to snap a picture of the dark mark resting on her bum.  
  
"If it's really a case of coercion," Fairfax said, "You'll get off with some probation, and some heavy duty community service. If we find out you took it willingly...well, you won't like the results, girl."  
  
Three years later...  
  
Her time in the ministry holding cells was unpleasant, but she'd gotten by.  
  
Unlike her former cellmate, Astoria Greengrass, Romilda was left alone for the most part. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd been a Gryffindor, or that her year-mates Orla Quirke and Sandra Brocklehurst had vouched for her, but regardless the reason, Romilda was treated, if not well, then with indifference.  
  
The girl looked up as Auror Tonks walked up to her cell door. "It's time for your trial, Vane," the pink haired woman said, "You know you're going to be dosed with veritaserum, right?"  
  
Romilda nodded. "I stick to what I said," she replied, raising a hand to move her now longer dark locks away from her eyes. "They were going to kill my momma...I joined to keep her safe, but I never hurt anyone."  
  
Tonks nodded. "We'll see," she said, "Stand up, and face the wall."  
  
Romilda nodded, standing up from her cot and moving to the far wall, placing her hands on two blue circles that adorned it. She kept her head lowered as Tonks entered the small cell, and she didn't resist as the other woman took one of her hands and securing them with a set of magic-suppressing manacles, before repeating the process.  
  
"Ummm," she muttered, causing Tonks to look up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They...I mean, they aren't going to want to see my mark, are they?" she asked, "I...I really don't want to strip in front of some wrinkled old men."  
  
Tonks laughed loudly at that. "Well, first off, there won't be any 'old' men on the tribunal," she said, "Minister Shacklebot, Lady Clearwater, and Lord Potter are the judges."  
  
Romilda's eyes widened. "H-h-h-harry!?!" she squeaked, "But...but valentines..."  
  
"He dismissed that," Tonks replied, "Now come on, we haven't got all day."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
The three judges sat at a conference table, mulling over the recent revelation made with Romilda's veritaserum confession.  
  
"So, she tried to drug me in order to lead me into an ambush," Harry muttered, "Under Voldemort's direct order no less."  
  
Penelope sighed. "She could have gone to Dumbledore about this," she said, "We know he was dieing anyway, but the Headmaster could have done something to help her."  
  
Kingsley nodded. "The old man certainly had tunnel vision regarding how to defeat Riddle," he said, "Still, its a mute point. She admitted that Riddle promised her she could keep you if she did it, and her mother wouldn't be harmed even if she failed. She had no reason to try."  
  
"Her solicitor will argue she did...Tom never was one to keep his word," Harry replied, "Bellatrix and Allecto both confirm that."  
  
Kingsley smirked at the mention of the lead Death Eater women. "How's their...new quarters...suiting them, Harry?" he asked.  
  
The green eyed young man smirked right back. "I don't know about them...but they suit me just fine," he replied.  
  
"Can we stay on topic please?" Penelope asked, blushing slightly. She'd seen the women's 'chambers' on Azkaban.  
  
Harry nodded. "We should," he replied, sobering up. "Romilda's actions are...difficult to place. On one hand, she was trying to protect her mother. On the other hand, she had no reason to fear for her mother in this case."  
  
Kingsley nodded. "The law is clear...actions speak in this case, not intent," he said, "She's bound for Azkaban."  
  
Penelope nodded. "What about 'time served'?" she asked, getting the mens' attention. "She spent three years in the holding cells. Drugging with Amorentia is a five year sentence, and involuntary service in the Death Eaters is a one year term. Take off the three years for time served, and she only has three more to go."  
  
Kingsley nodded. "It's fair."  
  
Harry nodded as well. "So mote it be, then," he said, "I'll have Parvati and Padma induct her."  
  
Penelope blushed again. "P-p-padma?" she asked, "SHE'S working for you now!?!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes...why?"  
  
The brown haired head of the DMLE blushed even more deeply. "You DO know she's bid into BDSM herself, right?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course...she was taught by YOUR mistress, after all?"  
  
Penelope gasped. "Lady Fleur..."  
  
Harry nodded. "Fleur had a taste for...Indian cuisine...a year or so ago," Harry replied, "I introduced them." He smirked. "Padma's one of my best trainers...she even disciplines Hermione for me, from time to time. You'd be amazed at how hot it is to see one librarian spank another with a ruler."  
  
Kingsley snapped a glance at him. "Tell me you have that memory in your pensieve," he all but ordered.  
  
"Free Friday night?" he asked, "I'll have Carmella whip up that nice vegetable stew of her's, and we'll make it a party." He looked over at Penelope. "You and your...teachers...are invited. Clothing optional."  
  
Penelope just licked her lips at the idea.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Romilda whimpered as the two Patil's guided her through the hallways of the prison, trying her best to cover her naked body from the stares and leers of her fellow inmates, as well as the ones from the guards.  
  
"Get used to it, V-123345," Padma said, "You aren't the only girl or guy who's been paraded starkers through the prison. Hell, Chang's spending the rest of the year nude after her little stunt trying to sneak food to Edgecomb, and that bint herself will never wear clothes again."  
  
Romilda kept silent as the pair of women lead her to the Lt. Warden's door. The secretary - Blaise Zabini - waved them forward, as he focused on the latest duty roster he'd been assigned to revise.  
  
The dark haired girl could only stare in shock as Hermione Granger sat behind an oaken desk, seemingly oblivious to the naked blond woman hanging upside down next to her. The woman - Marietta Edgecomb, Romilda realized - was moaning as a charmed feather pumped in and out of her pussy, while a second did the same with her ass.  
  
"Oooh, that's creative," Parvati commented, "The feathers are charmed to stay dry as well, I assume?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Of course they are," she snapped, looking up from the report on the prison's potato fields, "They also have a static shock charm as well, keyed to Marietta's orgasm threshold...she gets close, and the shock sends her over." She reached a hand up to cup one of the moaning girl's sweaty tits. "I am a genius after all."  
  
Padma frowned. "But no torment for her nipples?" she asked, "A randomized tickling charm for her feet? Nothing but her pussy and ass?" The Ravenclaw girl shook her head. "I taught you better than that!"  
  
Hermione actually blushed. "But..."  
  
"That comes later," Padma replied, swishing her want and sending a screaming Romilda into the air, leaving her suspended the same way as Marrietta. "THIS is a real torment! PARVATI!"  
  
The other twin snapped to attention. "Yes mistress!" she replied, vanishing her own clothing and pulling off the pair of nipple clamps she'd been wearing beneath her auror's vest. She spun around, quickly attaching the clamps to Romilda while the other two woman admired the 'Property of Padma & Harry' tattoo on her left cheek, with a lighting-bolt arrow pointing to the crack.  
  
Romilda moaned as a strange sensation engulfed her body, whimpering as she tried to figure out the various charms the nipple clamps had on. She started laughing as she felt phantom fingers play along her armpits, while what seemed like a dozen tongues ran themselves up and down the soles of her feet.  
  
"Phantom licking, tickling charm, orgasm suppression curse, continuous re-ennervate, and the shock treatment," Padma replied, "All on just two little clamps...plus a suction charm for the nipples themselves." She conjured two feathers for the dark haired girl, charming them the same as Hermione's and letting them go to work, causing Romilda to wail in joy/horror.  
  
Joy in the ammount of pleasure - Horror at the prospect of being fucked by ostrich feathers.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay...I admit it," she said, "You're better than me at that. *Sigh* What's my punishment, Mistress Padma?"  
  
The Indian girl chuckled. "Well, Parvati has been wanting a foot massage for a while...so give her one," she smiled evilly, "With just your tongue, and then...your pussy."  
  
Hermione moaned, before vanishing her own clothing and moving to perform her mistress's command.  
  
"Don't think you're going to be idle, sister dear," Padma replied, "I need a back rub myself. One of your special ones."  
  
Parvati nodded, kneeling behind her sister before running her fingers over the other girl's ass.  
  
Padma sighed as she felt the fingers start to tease her rosebud. "I love my job," she said, letting out a happy squeak as a finger made it's way in her back door.  
  
"I REALLY love my job."


	7. The Flying Foxes

 

**Snippet Seven: The Flying Foxes**

(Special Guests Bellatrix and Alecto)

One year ago...  
  
Katie Bell sighed as she collapsed onto the couch of her small appartment, kicking off her shoes as she tried to ignore the slight headache that had been brewing behind her eyes since the day had begun.  
  
*Merlin, I was supposed to be a star on the Harpies or the Tornadoes by now,* she thought, her mind traveling back to the disastrous interview she'd had with the talent scout for the Harpies a year previous. *Damn misogynistic pig...I'm glad he went to Azkaban after Harry's purge. But poisoning the other clubs against me just because I wouldn't model for him?*  
  
Her small fire place flared suddenly, and a familiar face appeared in the green flames. "Katie, its Angelina," the dark skinned girl called, "Can Alicia and I come through? We need to talk."  
  
Katie was sorely tempted to say no - her friendship with Angie had been strained since the year Umbridge had had Harry kicked off the team. She'd stood up for him and the twins, while Angie had been in 'Oliver'-mode since the year had started.  
  
Still, Alicia was coming as well, so she could try to be civil...at least for Alicia's sake.  
  
"Sure, come on through," she replied, "I'll get some tea started."  
  
She stood up, walking towards her small kitchenette as first Angelina, then Alicia tumbled through the floo. Alicia immediately walked forward, grabbing her brown haired friend in a hug, her short blond locks shaking as she sobbed into her shoulder. "Katie...its horrible! Horrible!"  
  
The brown haired girl gaped at Angelina, who motioned for her to lead Alicia to the couch, while she conjured herself a chair.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie asked, as she tried to calm the sobbing girl down.  
  
"Alicia just came back from St. Mungo's," Angelina said, "She's pregnant...and she doesn't know how."  
  
Katie frowned. "But," she stammered, staring down at her friend, "Alicia...you were testing for the Druidic Field Operations of the D.O.M!" She felt the girl tighten her hold on her, a fresh round of sobs escaping from the girl. "You swore an oath of chastity! I was your witness!"  
  
"And the oath would have prevented her from having sex willingly," Angelina replied, "Which means bewitchment...probably even Imperious."  
  
Katie frowned. "Did the healers check for any residule trace?" she asked.  
  
Angie nodded. "The tests will take a few hours," she said, "We came to you because...well...Alicia needs friends rightnow, and of the three of us..."  
  
"I'm the only one still on speaking terms with Harry," Katie said. Alicia had never been as close to their green eyed teammate as Katie and Angie, and Angie's little tirade against him after Umbridge's ban had soured him to the dark skinned girl.  
  
Angelina nodded. "We need his help," she said, "He still has the Elder Wand...he could find out who did this to her faster than anyone."  
  
"Harry hates leaving Azkaban for any reason," Katie replied, "The press always swamps him. The only way to contact him is to set up a meeting at the island itself. Even I've never been there."  
  
Alicia looked up at her friend. "Please Katie," she whispered, "I've already been kicked out of the program, and the D.O.M. My family's calling me a scarlet woman! George is still in America setting up the 3.W. branch...he doesn't know yet."  
  
Katie sighed. "I'll ask him," she said, "But...listen, Harry once told me the Elder Wand asks a price for any favor Harry grants. Both of him, and the person the favor is too." She looked over at Angelina. "Contact George. He'll need to know about this, before I can talk to Harry."  
  
Angelina nodded. "I've got an international portkey ready to go," she said, "I'll have him back her tomorrow morning."  
  
Katie nodded back. "Go then," she said, "I'll watch over Alicia, and get in touch with Harry."  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Harry and George glared at the information revealed by the Elder Wand. The man who'd raped Alicia was just a low level functionary, who had been bewitched himself.  
  
No, it was the further revealed information that angered them.  
  
"One of Allecto Carrow's sleeper agents," Harry said, as Katie soothed the blond girl. "She's already serving life in Azkaban. This'll just add to the sentence."  
  
Alicia nodded, wiping up her tears with a hanky. "Promise me she'll have a hard time of it, Harry?" she asked, looking up at him, as her husband held her hand. "I can't blame Peterson...he was just as much a victim as me."  
  
Harry nodded. "Oh, she'll pay alright," he said, "As soon as I get back."  
  
George handed his wife off to Katie, who nodded as he walked into the living room with Angelina and Harry.  
  
The Weasly twin looked at Harry as the green eyed Warden poured himself a shot of Firewhiskey. "Harry, about the price that needs to be paid," he started.  
  
"I won't force it on Alicia, George," he said, "Katie's already said she'll pay it. Hell, if it weren't for the wand's own desires itself, I'd just write it off. Alicia's a friend, afterall."  
  
Angelina frowned. "I won't let her pay it alone," she said, "I have a debt to pay to you as well, Harry." She sighed, looking down at her feet. "I was a genuine bitch to you that year. I need to make up for that."  
  
Harry frowned as well. "Angelina," he said, "This won't be like anything you'll expect. You don't have..."  
  
"I do!" the dark skinned girl insisted. "Besides, I owe it to Katie as well. She stood up for you, and I was a bitch to her as well. I miss my friends...I want them back."  
  
Harry nodded. "If you're sure," he said, "Katie's taking a job at Azkaban as my secretary. I know you've got healer training...Luna needs a nurse for the hospital wing."  
  
Angelina nodded. "I was sick of working as a trainer for Puddlemere anyway," she said, "Oliver's just as much a headcase now as he was then...and by the goddess, I was just as bad."  
  
Harry nodded. "Give your notice then," he said, "I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Katie moaned as Harry pumped in and out of her ass, while one of Hermione's charmed feathers sawed back and forth over her clit.  
  
The brown haired girl was hanging by her wrists, her naked body glistening with sweat as Harry played with her body. "H-h-harry!" she cried, another orgasm ripping through her body.  
  
"I just love this arse," the young man quipped, giving her a quick spank as he continued to shag said arse. He looked over to the side, where Luna was busy lapping at Angelina's folds, the dark skinned girl hanging by her ankles with her head touching the floor.  
  
"She's so tasty, Harry," the blond girl said, "Like sweet snorkak milk with cherry-chocolate sauce." She reached forward to pinch the suspended girl's clit, drawing a sharp, pleased cry from her.  
  
"I thought you'd like her," Harry said, "Still, we should start getting them trained on dealing with prisoners. Besides, I promised Alicia that Allecto would pay for her crime."  
  
Luna sighed. "She and Bellatrix are still in Chamber 999 for their last riot attempt," she said, "They've been in for a week now...they'll need at least two days to cool down."  
  
"I want them in Chamber 912 in half an hour," he said, "Katie gets Bella, and Angie gets Allecto."  
  
Luna nodded. "Shall I call Padma and Hermione in too?"  
  
He shook his head, grunting as he finally exploded inside Katie's taut ass, his warm seed triggering another orgasm in the exhausted girl. "Harry..." she moaned, slumping in her chains, even as the animated feather continued to play across her clit.  
  
"No, just these two and myself," he said, flicking the Elder Wand at Angelina, allowing her chains to lower her to the ground, as he did the same for Katie.  
  
Luna nodded, pulling her french-cut panties back up, having slid them down while playing with Angelina so she could frig herself. "Bella and Allecto will need at least a month to recover if you're serious about this," she said, "I'd best go get my Calming Draughts and Skin Ointments ready."  
  
"Use the ones with the extra fire-ant jelly," Harry said, "I want Allecto to really regret this."  
  
Luna nodded, before walking out of the office.  
  
Harry stared at the two naked girls, before conjuring a pair of leather chokers - one white, the other black - and slipping them over the girl's throats. "Crawl behind me, girls," he said, flicking his wand and forcing them to their knees, using the wand's power to drag them behind him.  
  
The girls shuddered at his commanding tone, even as they approached the door to chamber 912. He allowed them to stand, as he opened the door to the room.  
  
Bellatrix lay limply on an old fashioned rack, stomach down. Her ass already glowed red from the animated cat-o-ninetails that continually crashed down on her. She was obviously under a silencing charm, as she continually screamed though no sound came out.  
  
Harry looked at Katie. "Make her...uncomfortable," he ordered, "Be creative, and don't be afraid to ask for help." He reached between her legs, cupping her newly shaved pussy. "Do well and I'll let you feel something more substantial than feathers down here."  
  
"Oh, you bastard," she moaned as he gave her clit a quick pinch, before slapping her ass and setting her to her task. She walked over to the low table set near Bella's head, the dark haired woman glaring at her as she examined the various tools of torment Harry had arranged. "Harry...how is it she looks so..."  
  
"Healthy?" he asked, as he showed Angelina the selection of tools he'd chosen for Allecto, who was kneeling in a pool of ice water while bamboo switches continually assaulted her tits and back. "A series of nutrient potions, a de-aging solution, and lots of exercise. She's been given 1000 years...I intend for her to serve every second of it she can." He motioned to the clear crystal rod on the side of the cart. "Try the Frost Rod...Hermione says she really hates it."  
  
Angelina gaped as Katie picked up the horrid device, and outright screamed as she saw her tease Bellatrix's ass with it.  
  
"That is so wrong," she whispered.  
  
"Focus on the task at hand, Angelina," he said, tweaking one of her nipples to get her attention, "Allecto is your task. She's always been the most stubborn of these two, and the most bigotted in regards to race and skin. Bella just cares about blood." He flicked the wand, vanishing the tub of ice water and leaving Allecto shivering in her restraints. "She's got the same sentence, and remember...its because of her that Alicia's dream is over. She only had two months left before her oath would have been fulfilled, and she'd have been a Druid." He picked up a red crystal rod, running it up Allecto's stomach.  
  
The kneeling woman screached, as a trail of fire seemed to blossom across her skin. Angelina shuddered as he placed the rod in her hands. "You have one year of service to me and the prison, Angelina," he said, "I expect you to do as told. Now, use the Fire Rod on her, or you'll feel it in your ass as she fucks you with it."  
  
Angelina gulped, but nodded, kneeling before the sobbing woman as she began poking at her thighs.  
  
Harry nodded as the two girls tormented his most troublesome prisoners. "You'll get used to it girls," he said, "It just takes time."  
  
Present day...  
  
Alicia smiled as she and George watched Angelina ride Allecto around the prison court-yard like a pony, the silver haired woman yelping in time to the slaps to her bum from Angie's riding crop.  
  
George could only watch in awe -and heavy ammounts of arousal- as Katie and Hermione teased Bellatrix with vibrating rods of yellow crystal. The dark haired woman screeched as the two girls pressed their rods against her pussy at the same time, the combinded effect of the Lightning Rods forcing her to an orgasm intense enough to knock her out.  
  
"Oh, poo," Luna said, as she stood next to George, "Now I'll have to go fetch a pepper-up potion from storage. I had thought after all this time that Bella's endurance was higher than that."  
  
Alicia looked up at her husband, as he gaped at Harry, who was busily shagging Daphne Greengrass' white ass. "Dear...you are so getting lucky tonight," she moaned, "Little Freddie will just have to spend the night at your parents."  
  
George nodded. "Y'know, I'm thinking of expanding our adult toy line," he said, "Harry sure can inspire." He yelped as he felt his wife cup his groin. "Minx!"  
  
"Think he'd let us borrow one of those yellow rods?" she asked, "I'll let you use those muggle hand-cuffs you bought the other day...the ones with the purple fur?"  
  
George could only grin. *I really owe Harry a thank you for this,* he thought.


	8. Tonks (Mother AND Daughter)

 

**Snippet Eight: Tonks (Mother AND Daughter)**

 

Harry sighed as he put down the transcript from Daphne's 'trial'. As expected, his testimony and her willingness to cooperate had earned her a slight reprieve - her sentence had been reduced from life in Azkaban to twenty-five years.  
  
He actually smiled at the thought...he had all that time to 'play' with his newly sworn servant. He could almost taste those luscious tits of hers...  
  
"'arry?" came a voice from his office floo, causing him to look up. Fleur's lovely face, ringed in green flames, hovered in the fire-place. "Bill and I are ready for you're lesson, mon ami."  
  
The newly appointed Warden nodded, standing up and sliding the Elder Wand into its sheath along his left arm. "Thank you, Fleur," he said, "I'll be there shortly."  
  
The French Veela-Witch smiled brightly, before vanishing in a flash of flame. Harry moved over to his personal bookcase, pulling out a red leather bound book from one of its shelves.  
  
Just as he was about to apparate from the room, his door burst open, and Tonks ran in. "Harry! Riot in the North Barracks!"  
  
"DAMN IT!" the dark haired boy shouted. "Tonks, I'll handle this one personally! Floo the Ministry and let them know I might be sending prisoners to Saint Mungo's, and then call Fleur and Bill...tell them I'm going to be late."  
  
Tonks nodded, watching as her young boss/friend/head of house ran out the room, dropping his book on the floor. As curious as she was to the contents of that tome, her training kept her in check as she floo'd Kingsley and Healer Rhodes at Saint Mungo's.  
  
Once those two calls had been finished, she made her third, sticking her head in the flames as she called for Bill and Fleur Weasley.  
  
"Hey, Bill! Fleur! Harry needs to tellAIYAIYAI!!!!!!" the pink haired witch squeaked as her eyes met...an interesting sight.  
  
Fleur stood there, dressed in a white leather corset that left her tits completely bare, save for a golden, bar-bell like piercing through her left nipple, with a small bell hanging off the outside end. The only other things she wore were a pair of thigh high black leather boots. Nothing but a thin strip of golden hair (or was it down, given her avian-like heritage?) covered her bare pussy.  
  
The French witch was moaning, her hands suspended in the air via a simple charm, while Bill -dressed in tight leather jeans, a tuxedo collar (bow-tie and all) and a similar piercing in his right nipple- was busy working a long, thick feather duster in and out of his wife's firm rear (feathers first).  
  
Bill and Fleur both looked up in shock, seeing their friend's face instead of their 'pupil's'. "...Harry's going to be late?" Bill asked dumbly.  
  
Tonks could only nod, shocked by the scene before her.  
  
"He'el call us later, oui?" Fleur spoke up, moaning as Bill unconsciously slid the feather duster further into her ass.  
  
"Yeah..." Tonks muttered, swallowing even though her mouth was bone dry.  
  
Bill sighed. "You need to get back to work," he suggested, hoping to wake her from her obvious stupor.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, slowly sliding back out of the floo, allowing the married couple to return to their 'game'.  
  
Tonks sat there, in front of the fire for a few minutes, her mind desperately trying to make sense of what she had just seen. Logically, her mind could accept that Bill and Fleur probably played games like that - they were a young, married couple after all. As an Auror, she'd seen far more disturbing things than a man playing with his wife's ass while she was hanging from the ceiling.  
  
It was the fact that Harry had asked her to tell them that stumped her.  
  
Did...he HAD to have known they'd be doing that!, she thought as she pushed herself to her feet, staggering back from the floo. But if he knew...and he asked me to tell them he'd be late...what the fuck!?!.  
  
As she backed away, her boot caught on something, sending her tumbling onto her own firm ass. "Owieeee," she moaned, looking for the offending object. She frowned as she realized that it was the book Harry had been holding. She moved to pick it up, pausing in shock as she read the title imprinted on the spine.  
  
"Mastery - The Truth and Consequences of Being a Dominant".  
  
Tonks instinctively opened the book, gaping in awe as she read from its pages - stories of women being dominated by men, men submitting to women, instructions on spells to sexually torture or reward people...even guides to tieing harnesses for shibari!  
  
She was so engrossed by its contents that she never noticed the presence behind her until it spoke. "Having fun reading from my private library, Tonks?"  
  
Even years later, Nymphadora would always say that the look in Harry's eyes as she turned to him would forever be the scariest...and sexiest...thing she'd ever seen. "Ummm...heh heh...H-harry..." she stammered.  
  
"Later," he growled, "I just finished taking Parkinson, Davies, all three Malfoy's, and Bellatrix to solitary, as well as transfering McNair and Yaxley to the Dementor Level. I'm tired, and I want to rest. Just...go. Take the rest of the night off."  
  
"Harry..." Tonks said.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The metamorphagus quickly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Later that evening, after putting Teddy to bed, Nymphadora sat across from her mother with a cup of tea. "Seeing them like that," the younger of the Tonks women said, staring off into space, "And reading those stories and instructions...I mean...Harry has a forceful personality, I know. But...bondage? Domination? Is that really him?"  
  
Andromeda sighed, leaning back into her chair. "Nymmie," she said, ignoring the slight growl her daugther gave her, "Harry has always lacked one thing in his life...control. You know about Albus' manipulations, and a little about his home life. This...lifestyle...he's chosen - its all about control, while not going down the darkest path and becoming a monster like Riddle."  
  
The (currently) blue haired girl sighed. "Its...its more than that," she said. "I...when I read that book, and I saw that look in his eyes...Morgana's skirt mum, I was so..."  
  
"Horny," Andromeda interrupted, shocking the girl. "What? I'm not so old as to not understand such things, Nymmie." The dark haired witch stood, moving over to her book case and dispelling a charm she'd placed. She pulled a thin book from a newly visible shelf, and walked it over to her daughter. "Look at these, and you'll understand," she explained.  
  
Nymphadora could only gape as she saw pictures of both her mother AND her father in various 'bondage' poses, the moving pictures showing the games played at the time.  
  
One showed her mother in a pillory, her ass raised high in the air as her now deceased father Ted plowed into her from behind. Another picture showed Ted tied to a bed, Andromeda swinging a cat-o-ninetails across his chest.  
  
There were dozens of such images, each one as erotic as the last.  
  
"Ted and I were what people in the bondage lifestyle call 'switches'," Andromeda explained, "We liked to be in control sometimes, and to have that control taken away in others. The feeling of freedom for both is very...pleasurable."  
  
Tonks gasped as she felt her mother slip her arm around her, her hand coming to rest on her left breast. She shuddered as the woman started to knead the fleshy mound, turning a shocked look to her. "M-mama..." she whimpered.  
  
"Do you like this, my little Nymmie?" Andromeda asked, leaning forward to lick her daughter's ear, drawing a shiver of pleasure from the girl. "I know how you've missed Remus, and I know how long its been since you've felt sexual satisfaction. If you just give into this...then I can show you such satisfaction, and so can Harry."  
  
Nymphadora could only nod, as her mother pulled her to her feet, bringing their lips together in a soft, sensual kiss. To her, it felt as if she was floating, riding waves of past pleasures that she'd only known with her late husband, only each was wave was more intense and more surreal than the last.  
  
Andromeda herself barely understood what she was doing. While she too missed the touch and taste of her late husband Ted, she found that she was drawn to her daughter more intensely than any other person she had known. She needed Nymphadora - she needed her daughter, needed to be her mother...the commanding force in her life.  
  
"Do as I say, my darling," she whispered, enjoying the subtle shift of her daughter's hair from blue to a very dark red, one far darker than the shade of their family friends, the Weasley's. "Your mother will guide you. Just...listen, and obey."  
  
Nymphadora nodded, a feeling of smallness overcoming her senses. Her mother had always been a powerful influence in her life...but this was something far stronger.  
  
...and if she was to be honest, she liked the feeling.  
  
"Yes...mother," she whispered.  
  
"Good girl," Andromeda said, "I will take care of you, my darling girl. Just listen to your mother." She stepped back, leaving her child standing there, looking small and delicate despite her training as an Auror. "Nymphadora...I want you to take your clothes off - all of them."  
  
The girl blushed, her dark red hair almost glowing in the fire light as she slid her robe off her shoulders, before moving her hands to the buckles of her belt and pants. She slowly slid them down her hips, whimpering in arousal and embarrassment as her mother spotted the small lightning bolt shaped tattoo on her hip.  
  
"Already marking yourself for Harry, Nymmie?" Andromeda chuckled. "So impetuous."  
  
"Mama!" the girl replied, ducking her head. "Please...don't...don't make fun of me."  
  
"I would never hurt you, darling," Andromeda said, "I'm your mother, and I love you. You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Yes," the metamorphagus replied, continuing to disrobe as she pulled her 'Weird Sister's' T-Shirt off before unhooking her bra.  
  
"Turn around before you take your panties off, Nymmie," Andromeda said, "And keep your legs straight."  
  
The girl nodded, turning around and bending over as she slid her red panties off, keeping her legs straight and giving her mother a splendid view of her ass.  
  
Andromeda simply vanished her own clothes as she moved behind Nymphadora, running her hands over the soft flesh of her daughters rear. "How does it feel, Nymmie?" she asked, "Knowing that you're not in control - that your choices are in the hands of another, yet knowing that person will always care for you?"  
  
The naked auror could only sigh. "Its...it feels wonderful, mother," she said, "I...I feel so...safe." She chuckled. "And I'm so randy I could hump our rocking chair!"  
  
"Well, that 'cums' later," her mother joked, drawing a groan from her daughter. "Now...I'm going to spank you, Nymmie. No matter what, I want you to stay as you are - bent over and legs straight. Just feel the sensations as I slap this wonderful ass of yours." The older woman smirked. "I'd say you take after Cissy in this regard, my darling. She also has a magnificent arse."  
  
"Mama!" the girl shivered.  
  
"Now," Andromeda said, raising her hand up, "Just feel."  
  
And the hand came crashing down...  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
When she came too, Nymphadora looked up to see her mother sleeping next to her, a contented smile on her face. Her own body tingled as she recalled the games they'd played through the night.  
  
Goddess, I think I came twice when she was just spanking me, the younger woman thought, And its my mother, by Hecate's cunt! Yet, it...it felt so...so right! What does this all mean?  
  
She felt her mother stir, feeling her shift beneath the thin sheet covering them. Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised (but pleased) moan as one of her mother's legs pressed up against her bare sex. "Mama...I'm still so sensitive," she moaned.  
  
Andromeda smiled as she opened her eyes. "Good," she said, "That makes it all the more fun to play with you, darling." The dark haired Tonks' face set in a serious form after that. "Now, Nymmie...what are you going to do?"  
  
"Wha...?" the girl asked.  
  
"As much as I love you, and you love me, we can't do this all the time," her mother replied, "Teddy is to young to understand, but he'll grow up fast. And as much as I like being in charge of you...I need to be commanded sometimes too."  
  
Nymphadora nodded, understanding what her mother was saying. "I need to talk to him," she said, "But...will it be just for me? Or should I...offer for you too?"  
  
Andromeda smiled. "If he's anything like James...feel free," she said, "Lily and I used to joke about sharing him...of all the Marauders, he was the best at charming the girls."  
  
Nymphadora laughed.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
Harry looked at the girl in shock. "You want to WHAT!?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Tonks nodded. "I want you to dominate me," she said, "I'll do anything you want me to do - I'll dance naked, I'll suck your cock, I'll let you torture me till I beg you to ream my ass so hard it'll feel like I'm blowing you in reverse." She dropped her robes, allowing Harry to see her naked body beneath. "My mother and I both want this, Harry...and I know that you need this. You need the control...and we want to give it up." She knelt down, leaning back and giving him a clear view of her pussy and the lightning tattoo on her hip. "Take it from us Harry. Take it from me."  
  
Harry frowned. "This is big, Tonks," he said, "I've only been learning to be a dom from Bill and Fleur for a few months now. I still don't know everything."  
  
"Then train us in what you do know," she replied, "Call my mother in. Teddy's staying with the Weasley's today. She's all alone, and I know she's waiting."  
  
Harry stood, moving to the fire place and tossing some floo powder in. "Andromeda Tonks!" he called.  
  
A few seconds later, the darkly attractive mother's head appeared. "I've been expecting the call Harry," she said, "Has Nymmie told you what we're both offering?"  
  
Harry nodded. "If you're serious...then come here. I'll key the floo to you," he replied, "And...come naked. If you've done this before, then you can help me. I'm still just a novice dom."  
  
Andromeda smiled. "Good thing I didn't dress today," she said, "Can I ask a boon, my lord?"  
  
Harry shivered a little bit. "Don't call me 'lord'," he said, "...call me Warden." At her nod, he continued. "What's the boon?"  
  
"I want her ass first," she said, "I'll give you mine in exchange."  
  
Harry frowned. "It was mine from the beginning, but I'll let your...impudence slide...my pet Andy," he growled.  
  
Andromeda seemed to shiver in delight at his dark tone. "Yes, Warden," she replied.  
  
"I'm keying the floo now," he said, "Bring a leather belt with you. You both need a good thrashing anyway."  
  
The two women could only moan in anticipated delight.


	9. Bellatrix

 

 

**Snippet Nine: Bellatrix  
**

 

 

"Damn it, how many times does it take before that stubborn bitch learns her place?" Harry muttered as he sat at his desk, reading the latest report on disciplinary actions for prisoners covering the last week. Daphne stood behind him, kneeding his shoulders to try and relieve the tension he was feeling. The beautiful dark haired girl was naked, a pair of charmed feathers tickling her nipples as she tried to focus on her 'master's' needs.  
  
It didn't help that he knew she was extremely ticklish, hence her current 'punishment'.  
  
Hermione and Tonks stood in front of his desk, nodding as he grumbled about the person mentioned in the report. "We've tried almost everything short of total obliviation and re-education," Hermione said, pushing down the slight envy she was feeling towards Daphne, as the girl got to put her hands on Harry. "The Chambers, the time spent in the Dementor Catacombs, the humilation of not being allowed clothing for the rest of her life...she just doesn't care."  
  
Tonks nodded. "Mother said that Bella was always the stubborn one in the family," the currently orange haired auror added, "She just won't let go of her ideals, twisted as they are, unless something truly drastic happens to change them. The punishments we give her? Hell, she probably does what she does to GET them. Compared to Riddle's games, we're downright nice."  
  
Harry nodded, before looking up at Daphne. "That's enough, sweet," he said, "I'm just not feeling relaxed enough for your magic hands. I'm just too frustrated."  
  
"Y-yes...heheheee...Warden!" the girl giggled, gasping as he reached between her legs to stroke her moist slit. "W-w-warden!"  
  
"Go see to Chang in solitary," he said, "Tell her I'm feeling generous, and I'm letting her out today. She's to report here for cleaning duty in two hours...the floor needs mopping again."  
  
"You really do like messing with poor Cho's hair, don't you Harry?" Hermione chuckled as her dark haired lover/friend/boss smirked.  
  
"She won 'best hair' at Hogwarts for her entire school career, and she was proud of it," he replied, "And she should have known better. So, she gets to mop my floors with her hair. Fitting, humiliating, and rather fun to watch."  
  
Tonks laughed, before picking up the report. "I'll talk with mother tonight," she said, "Maybe she can provide some insight into my aunt that we can use to...'enlighten' her about her life now."  
  
Harry nodded. "I hope she can." He looked up at Daphne. "After you inform Cho about her task, come back here. I think I might have an idea as to help with my...frustration."  
  
Daphne smiled, even as the feathers moved to her crotch, drawing a small whimper of pleasure from her lips. "Should I get...oooh Merlin...some lube...from...oh, Healer LoveGOOD!" She fell to her knees as one of the feathers began to make its way inside her velvety folds.  
  
"No, there's no need for that," he said, as he and his two subordinates enjoyed the sight. "Just bring that gorgeous mouth of yours."  
  
"Yes...HECATE'S CUNT!...Warden."  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
"Hmmm," Andromeda grunted, as she sat at the dinner table, "Bella, Bella, Bella...her stubborness is as legendary as ever I see." She looked over at her daughter, who was currently preparing their dinner (Chinese takeout - both of them readily acknowledged that they were both ABYSMAL cooks), admiring her daughters taut buttocks, as well as the light blue apron she was wearing.  
  
...the ONLY thing she was wearing.  
  
"Any ideas, mother?" she asked, placing a bowl of chow mein noodles in front of the older woman, before taking a bowl of shrimp fried rice for herself. "Harry doesn't want to go with the 'Final Solution' that was suggested by Quirke and McClaggen. I don't understand why, but he just doesn't."  
  
Andromeda nodded. "It's because of his status as Head of the Black Family," he said, "The magic is subtly directing him to care for all members of our line, even if they're monsters like Bella became. Regardless if she was disowned or not, she IS a Black by birth."  
  
Tonks frowned, before tucking into her rice. "But still, that doesn't answer the question about how to deal with her. We need something - we've done just about everything save use the unforgivables, and Harry will NEVER use those on a living person. Especially with the elder wand in his hands."  
  
The elder Tonks nodded, before standing up to retrieve a bottle of Terriyaki sauce from her cabinet. She stared at the bottle for a few moments, before a lascivious grin graced her aristocratic face. "Nym, dear...drop the apron."  
  
The metamorphagus gulped, recognizing the look in her mother's eyes, before untying the straps and letting the pale blue garment fall to the floor. "Mother...what are you planning?" she asked, eying the bottle in Andromeda's hands warily.  
  
"Up on the table dear," she said, "I think I want a new...plate."  
  
The now green haired girl moaned at that thought, before laying herself out on the table, barely noticing as her mother silently cast binding spells on her arms and legs, leaving her secured spread eagle to the table. She gasped as her mother dripped the cold sauce over her breasts and stomach, before the woman dropped her noodles onto the girl.  
  
"Such a tasty meal," Andromeda giggled, picking up her chopsticks and snagging one of the noodles near her daughters tits, the girl crying out as her nipple was pinched between the two pieces of wood.  
  
"Now, as for Bella," the elder woman continued, moving her hand down near her daughters naked pussy, rubbing a piece of meat between the girl's soft petals, "What you need to do is play to Bella's fear, but then show her that if she cooperates, she doesn't have to be afraid - that Harry, despite being her 'master', will protect her."  
  
"Oh morgana...but...STOP THAT!" the girl glared at her matriarch, as the woman pinched her clit with the chop sticks. "What...oh for fucks sake...does she...ooooh...feAR!" The last was squeaked out as her mother bent down to suckle on of her tits.  
  
Andromeda smiled after a few minutes, looking into her panting child's eyes. "Bella always has been afraid of water," she said, "She read about how muggles would toss women into rivers and lakes to see if they were witches...she believes they still do that today."  
  
Nymphadora grinned...then moaned as her mother proceded to 'eat' the rest of her dinner.  
  
oOoOoOo  
  
When Bella came too, she let out a scream of primal fear.  
  
She was inside a glass case, surrounded on all sides by water. Through the clear liquid, she could see her hated captor and her blood-traitor niece, standing before a series of switches. Both naked as the day they were born.  
  
A small (VERY SMALL! she berated herself) noted that the boy was very well formed, and those green eyes of his really were rather fetching. He obviously inherited the best part of his mudblood mother.  
  
"The time has come to end these punishments, Bella," Harry said, "If this doesn't get you to realize the truth of your situation, then I'll have no choice but to go with a total mind wipe." The dark haired boy frowned at her through the water. "Even as head of the Black Family, I can only go so far to protect you from what you deserve. This is my last gamble with you." He nodded to Nymphadora, who in turn pulled one of the switches.  
  
Bella screamed as on of the walls of water flowed into her 'cell', the liquid seeming to take a life of its own as two...tendrils...flowed up from the liquid mass to cup her impressive bust. She whimpered in fear as the ice cold substance formed two 'domes' around her tits, the liquid begining to shake and kneed them at a high speed. She cried out, trying to push the water off of her body, tears leaking from her eyes as her worst fear was used to torment her.  
  
"Relax, Bella," Harry called out over her cries. "The water won't harm you. I am in complete control of it." With a gesture to Tonks, another switch was thown, and the wall of water behind the prisoner flowed inward.  
  
"OH MORGAN! OH NONONO OOOOHHHHH! FUCK!" Bella screamed, as the water pushed upwards, into her ass. It was almost as if a liquid cock was plundering her back door, stimulating the nerves back there to maximum effect, forcing her to accept both it and the torment her breasts were under as pure pleasure.  
  
"Did Tom ever give you this?" Harry asked, flicking the Elder Wand and lowering the temperature of the water currently fucking Bella's ass, drawing a squeal of joy from his 'charge'. "He would give you pain and degredation. While I still give you the latter, I'm willing to give you pleasure instead of pain. But only if you behave!"  
  
Tonks flipped another switch, the wall of water on Bella's right shooting forward and pumping into the moaning woman's pussy. "Harry can do so much more, Aunt Bella," she said, moaning as the dark haired 'master' of Azkaban moved behind her, his fingers probing her back door. "Just...oh Harry...because you're a prisoner...oh, I like that...doesn't meAN...you can't live a...some...what...GOOD...life."  
  
Harry nodded. "I may own you now, Bella," he said, "But I also care for those in my prison...even monsters like you and Allecto. I'll help you back to the light, and help you to conquer your fear." He placed his hand on the last switch. "Trust me, and you will see."  
  
Bella moaned. "Wh...what does...that do?" she asked.  
  
"Do you trust that I'll protect you, even if you are a prisoner here?" he asked.  
  
Bella could only marvel at the seriousness in those jade orbs. He, more than anyone save Longbottom, had reason to hate her and wish for her death. Yet, his eyes...the sincerity in them.  
  
"I...I...ooh...I trust you!" she said.  
  
Harry nodded, pulling the switch as the last wall of water covered Bella's head, the liquid pushing its way into her mouth, forcing her to 'blow' it like a cock. She panicked for a few moments, before moaning in shock/relief as she found she could still breath.  
  
"The water is charmed to feed oxygen to you," Harry said, his voice clear, even through the magicked water. "You told me you trust me...now I expect that trust to be translated into your work here. You ARE a prisoner, and I expect certain things." He looked up at her. "You will never be free, Bella. But you can live. As long as I am Warden, you and the others will be safe."  
  
Bella could only moan through the waters.  
  
Harry nodded, before turning to Tonks, smirking as he saw her rubbing her bald pussy. "Come on, Tonks. I think Daphne and Cho could both use a good buggering. And I know you've been wanting to try out Cho's arse for a while."  
  
Tonks smiled. "Yes, sir! Warden Potter sir!" she said, saluting him.  
  
"Just for that, you get twenty smacks from both of them first."  
  
Tonks just moaned.


End file.
